


Almond Blossoms

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Paris - Freeform, Piano, Sad Timothée Chalamet, Sex, Smut, Top Timothée Chalamet, pianist, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Timothée is a pianist living in Paris and you’re his next door neighbor
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Almond Blossoms

Timothée sits on the couch, listening to gymnopédie no. 1, he turns up the radio louder and louder until the soft musical notes fill the air and could be heard in the apartment next door.

He closed his eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks as he sighs. He covers his face with his hands, the soft pitter-patter of rain on the windows were the only sound in the rain as the music of the piano continued to play.

Timmy pours himself a glass of wine as he pulls a blanket over himself, closing his eyes. He was a sad person full of longing and loneliness. He slowly gets pulled into a light sleep, the soft lullaby of the piano still ringing in his ears.

The next morning, Timmy woke up to the sound of his own snoring, the radio must've stopped as he got up to leave the living room, he saw the sun shining in through the windows. He shakes his head as he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the wine glass, bringing it to his lips as he took a sip of red wine.

Timothée heard the knock of the door as he was walking to his bedroom. He walks down the hallway, opening the door. You stood in front of the door with a smile on your face. Timmy frowns as he stares at you.

"Who are you?" Tim asked.

"I'm your next door neighbor."

Timmy moves aside to let you in, you walk into the dining room, Timmy following behind, you sit down on a chair by the dining room table. Timmy sighs again as he faces you.

"I heard you playing that beautiful song."

"It's gymnopédie no. 1."

You nod, running a hand through your hair. Timothée looks you up and down, staring at your breasts peaking through your button down shirt as he pulls a chair to sit down.

"Are you alright, you've been playing these piano songs for quite some time."

Timmy looks down at his hands, faking a smile, rubbing his face with his hands, he said nothing as the silence stretched on.

"Look, you probably don't want to see me, but I-" Timmy cut you off, balling his hands into fists.

"It's been a really hard day for me, if you don't have anything good to say, leave."

"I want to help you, try to cheer you up."

Timothée looks up at you, staring into your eyes, he gets up from the chair, crossing his arms.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help, please leave."

You get up, walking to the front door, opening it and slamming it shut. 

/-/

Timothée went out to the balcony one morning, smoking a cigarette. You were sitting in a chair on your balcony, you noticed Timmy watching you and smiled, waving.

You left the balcony, going back inside your apartment. Timothée stares at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, he goes back inside, sitting at the piano.

He starts to play, pressing the keys with his fingers as the sound of musical notes fill the apartment. He eventually stops playing, staring down at the black and white keys. He hears a knock on the door.

Timmy goes to the front door, opening it once more. It was you again, you grin at him as he lets you inside.

"What's your name?" Timothée asks.

"Y/N." You answered.

"Would you like to go out for dinner or coffee?" You asked.

Timmy nods.

"I'd like that."

He gives you a small smile as he stares into your eyes before giving you a hug.

You pull away, your eyes wondering to his lips, his lips looked so pink and soft. You wondered what it would be like to– before you could finish your thought, Timmy closed the distance between you two.

He kissed you softly, sliding his hands through your hair. You wrapped your arms around him as he hiked your skirt up, sliding a hand down your underwear. You moan as he slides a finger through your folds.

He pull away, leading you to his bedroom, closing and locking the door. He slides his fingers in and out of your cunt, making you moan loudly. He pulls his hand away, licking his fingers, tasting you.

"You taste so good." Timmy smirks.

You pulls off your top and pull down your skirt, staring at Timothée as you slide down your panties. Timmy unbuttoned his pants as he makes eye contact. You help him take off his shirt, gasping for air as he kisses your collarbone and neck, sucking and biting the skin, creating hickeys.

You lay down on the bed, closing your eyes as you heard Timmy getting on the bed, he opens your legs, licking his lips as he gets a glimpse of your pussy. He licks a stripe up your folds, sucking on your clit. Your eyes roll back into your head as he eats you out. 

He pulls away after awhile, crawling up your body. Timothée pulls your nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, he moves on to your other nipple, licking it. You suck in a breath as he bites your earlobe, licking your earring. He tugged your earlobe with his teeth as you moaned.

Timothée pulls away, getting off the bed, pulling his boxers off, he smirks as he lines his cock with your entrance. He slammed his hips into you, fucking you at a fast pace. You see stars in your vision as you moan Timothée's name, your breasts bounced as Timmy continued to pound into you hard. Your hand travelled down to your clit, rubbing it as you squeeze your breast with your other hand.

"Fuck, Timmy like that, yeah." You moaned.

"You look so beautiful when I'm fucking you, baby." Timmy groans. 

He pulls his hair away from his face as sweat drips down his forehead. Your swollen lips open as you gasp for air, Timmy's cock hits your g-spot over and over as you reach your orgasm. 

"Fuck, Timmy, oh my God, I'm cumming!" You moaned loudly.

"Cum for me!" Timothée moans.

You cum, seeing fireworks.

"Cum inside me." You say, staring at Timmy's beautiful face.

Timmy moans as he cummed inside you, he pulls out, biting his lip as he saw his cum dripping out of your pussy. Timothée pulls you close you him, smelling your hair as he kisses your temple.


End file.
